1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient suspension device for foldable doors for allowing easy folding and unfolding of the foldable doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional foldable door 7 that includes a number of foldable door leaves 71 and a handle 73 mounted to an outermost door leaf. Each door leaf 71 includes a suspension member 72 connected to a slider 74 that is slidable along a track 8. It is, however, found that the force applied to the handle 73 cannot be smoothly transmitted to the sliders 74. This results in non-smooth sliding movements of the sliders 74 in the track 8. As a result, the suspension members 72 tend to break or to disengage from the door leaf 71 after a term of use. The present invention is intended to provide an improved resilient suspension device that mitigates and/or obviates this problem.